Intentions
by Bria
Summary: The Doctor adjusted his collar and tie as he waited on the doorstep of the Tyler mansion. Even though he might have started wearing jumpers and jeans again, for an occasion such as this, dressing up was in order. If only he could stop sweating.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them.

Many thanks to tenroseforeverandever for lightning fast beta services. :)

Happy Tentoo day!

* * *

The Doctor adjusted his collar and tie as he waited on the doorstep of the Tyler mansion. Even though he might have started wearing jumpers and jeans again (all it took was Rose's eyes glazing over when he tried them on and he started switching back and forth between a more causal look and his suits), for an occasion such as this, dressing up was in order. _If only he could stop sweating._

Thank goodness his plot to get Rose out of their flat with her girlfriend while he 'grabbed a drink with Jake,' went off without a hitch. All it would've taken was one look at his suit and she would've known he wasn't going to the pub as stated.

 _What was taking so long for them to answer the bloody door?_ The Doctor couldn't help himself and bounced on the balls of his feet. He'd knocked quietly as requested (so as to not wake Tony) but was about to press the doorbell when the faces of Rose's parents appeared in the window and the door was opened.

"Jackie, Pete," he addressed them as he stepped inside. "Good evening."

"Well, come on in then, y'plum. I was just making a nice cuppa," Jackie replied as she closed the door. "Can I get you one?"

He bobbed his head. "That'd be wonderful."

Once inside the Tyler's living room, he took a seat on the settee and scratched absently at the back of his neck while he waited for Jackie to return. He was about to make an attempt at small talk with Pete when she reappeared.

The Doctor took a long sip of the tea from the cup she offered him. "Delicious, Jackie, as always. Did you know until I met you I thought I had my best cup of tea in my seventh life? I was in the Amazon with Ace when we were charged upon by indigenous tribe because we had interrupted a ceremony on the most sacred day in their calendar. But it turns out we arrived just in time to save the tribe from an enemy ambush and the chieftain offered me my first Guayusa tea-"

Jackie interrupted his babbling with a snort. "I'll just bet, Doctor, but I don't think you came to talk about my tea." She seemed to smirk at him as she finished.

"No, err." He tugged on his ear. "I didn't. I came to-"

"Ask for Rose's hand in marriage," Jackie finished, and the smirk turned to a smile.

The Doctor gaped at her. She wasn't entirely correct, but close enough. "Not exactly."

"Oh?" Pete asked, raising his brow. "All the secrecy to come over tonight?"

"I came over to state my intentions." The Doctor let out a long breath. "Time Lord marriages were political alliances between families. Permission was sought and given by the head of the chapter houses and contracts were signed. It was never about love."

He set down the cup of tea he'd been holding. "I love Rose. She literally gave me hope and helped me want to keep on living after my darkest days. She's patient, amazing, and for some reason I don't understand but will never doubt, she loves me. When we go vacation to California in a couple of weeks, I'm going to propose."

The Doctor paused for a moment. Words, at least the important ones that really mattered, were not his forte, and confessing his love for Rose to Jackie terrified him, but she seemed pretty receptive, if the tissue she was dabbing at her eyes was any indication. Pete, too, was smiling.

She motioned him towards her as she blew her nose, and he stood up.

"Jackie, Pete, I promise you tonight. I will spend every day of my life loving your daughter and doing everything in my power to see that she is happy."

Jackie got to her feet and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "See that you do, Doctor."

Once she released him, Pete shook his hand. "Rose hasn't needed permission for anything in a long time, and certainly never from me. But this," he paused and gestured between them, "very honorable. Welcome to the family."

The Doctor beamed and the three of them finished their tea. Part one of his engagement plan had gone off without gone off without a hitch. He stuffed his hand in his bigger on the inside pockets and fingered the Gallifreyan sunstone that was safely hidden inside. Next up was the ring.


End file.
